Welcome To Our New War
by xCrimsonxButterflyx
Summary: When 2 girls are trapped in a deadly earthquake they wake to find themselves in another world. What will they do? How will they get back? Do they want to go back? Follow as they meet new and old faces, find new love, and become the target of enemy ninja.
1. The Beginning

Hello, my name is Mizuki! A quick note about the story before you read it. Each Chapter is in a different POV, but there's only 2 girls whose POV it's going to be in. Every now and then, we'll add POV of other characters, but not often. It'll be like:

Chapter 1: Kim's POV

Chapter 2: Carolena's POV

Chapter 3: Kim's POV

And so on and so forth. For those with a bad memory (like me) we'll add the POV at the beginning of each chapter.

OH! And there's 2 different people writing this story. I'm one of them (You can call me Mizuki, if you want!) And you'll meet Akina in the next chapter.

Hope you enjoy it! ^_^

Disclaimer: Sadly...we own only our original characters...everything else goes to the guy who created Naruto...Masashi Kishimoto...*cries*

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning

(Kim's POV)

It was getting late and I was spending the weekend with Carolena at her house. A warm summer breeze drifted in through her open window as I sat on her bed with my laptop open and in my lap. Carolena was at her desk writing in an open notebook. We had fallen into a comfortable silence, me typing, her writing, the sun setting, the wind chimes singing their musical tune, and an episode of Naruto playing on the TV. A rerun, sadly, but it was a good episode. It was the one where Sasuke left Konoha.

"You really are annoying." said Sasuke, making Sakura gasp, staring at him with wide eyes. She knew what that meant. He turned to continue walking.

"Don't leave!" she cried out, running towards him, her arm outstretched, then she stopped, a few feet away from him, letting her arm drop. Then she cried out again, "If you do, I'll scream." Sasuke disappeared from Sakura's sight, and was behind her in an instant.

"Sakura…Thank you." Sasuke's voice came, and a commercial came on.

"I have to pee." Carolena, of course, interrupted the nice silence. I glanced up at her.

"Then go pee."

"I don't want to move though." She whined, turning around to face me. I laughed while shaking my head. "But I will…because I really do need to pee." She stood up, and marched out of the room, me watching her go silently. I turned back to my laptop, shaking my head.

A few minutes passed by and I began to wonder what was taking her so long. I was just putting aside my laptop when the ground began to shake, slowly turning more violent with each passing second. I opened my mouth to yell for Carolena, when she busted open the door, a peanut butter and pickle sandwich, one of her 'favorite' delights. _Ew…well, now I know what was taking her so long. _

"What's going on?!" I yelled, panic slowly setting in as some books went crashing to the floor. She sent me this look that said, 'you don't know?'

"An earthquake, you idiot!" She shouted at me, taking another bite.

"How can you be eating during a- AH!" I shouted, as I lost my balance, and went crashing into her, which caused us to crash into the hallway, a picture frame barely missing us as it came to its end. "Come on! We need to get out of here!" I jumped up, and looked at my shirt. What was left of her sandwich was now like a pancake on my shirt.

"This way!" Carolena shouted, grabbing my arm and more or less dragging me forward an inch, then a tree crashed in front of us. "Uh, this way!" She shouted again, going the other way, only to have another tree block our way.

"You have bad directions." I muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" She shouted, sending me a glare. "I don't see **you** giving directions!"

"If you would stop yelling, I would!" I pointed out, praying she wouldn't hit me.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"THIS WAY!" We shouted, pointing back into her room. We looked at each other, then ran into her room, slamming the door shut behind us. _Like it'll help. _

"Now what?" She asked, looking around the room.

"Uh…window?" I suggested, grabbing onto the doorknob to keep my balance.

"I could have guessed- Oh My God." Carolena was staring out the window, face pale.

"What?" I asked, slowly making my way towards her, and looked out the window. I saw what made her freeze. A huge tree was slowly leaning towards her house, and it would land on us.

"No. Friggin. Way." Carolena whispered, taking a step back.

"Where else can we go?" I asked, my voice filling up with panic, as I looked at her.

"There's no where else we can go." She looked at me, tears filling her eyes, while I wiped away my own. "I love you."

"I love you too!" And we pulled the other into a hug, while looking back up to the tree, that would fall at any moment. With a sickening crack…it came crashing down, but it all seemed so surreal to me. A scream filled my ears as I closed my eyes, clinging to Carolena. A horrible pain, and then an odd falling sensation, and the last thing I remember was that I had stopped feeling pain.

* * *

And that's the end...for now....^_^ I hope you enjoyed it. In the next chapter you'll start meeting Naruto characters, I promise! Please review, we welcome constructive critism!...and compliments! ^_^


	2. The Meeting

Akina: Hey! Akina here! (Duh, right?) Here to introduce the second chapter. This one is, of course, written by me. And if your reading my chapter that means you read the first and was interested enough to continue reading, and I thank you for that. But stick with us, because it'll get better as time goes on...

Oh! I'm also here to say that I do not own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto is the genius who invented Naruto. Not me. Masashi Kishimoto.

So! I hope you enjoy my chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Meeting

(Carolena's POV)

I slowly opened my eyes and immediately felt the pain of a pounding headache and backache. "Ow! My head!" I then realized my surroundings and found that I hung upside down in a tree. I saw Kim lying on the ground a distance away from me. "What?!" I yelled. I felt myself sliding and had no time to grab hold of the tree. I fell out the tree on my shoulders and head with my legs over my head. "Ow!" I said, as I stayed in the position I was currently in, to annoyed to move.

"Hey, are you ok?" came a voice. My eyes shot open and I quickly sat up and looked around. All I found though was a small dog sitting close to me.

"Oh. How cute! A doggy!" I reached to pet it. "Hello little doggy?"

"Hello." It replied. My hand froze and I stared at it with wide eyes. My mouth dropped and I tried to talk, but all that came out was weak stuttering. The dog looked at me with confusion. "Are you ok?" It asked.

"You just talked to me." I said in complete disbelief.

"Yes. Why do you act so surprised?"

"Ahhhhhhhh! That is so cool! You just talked to me." I looked around and spotted Kim on the ground. I jumped up and ran over to her. I dropped to my knees and shook her quite roughly. "Kim!" I yelled "Kim wake up!" I smacked her on the head.

"Ow!" she opened her eyes to glare at me, but I had my back to her. I was beside the dog again. I looked at her with an excited grin.

"This dog talked to me." I began to poke the dog on the head.

"What are you talking about Carolena?" asked Kim.

"This dog. It talked to me."

"Dogs cant talk." she protested

I ignored her protest. "I can't believe you just talked to me."

"They can't." I heard Kim mumble.

"Yes they can well at least I can, it's a ninja technique." the dog explained simply.

Kim's mouth dropped, "It talked…"

"Yeah stupid! That's what I've been saying! So little doggy, what's your name?" I asked with a bright smile.

"My name is Pakun."

"Pakun! How cute! That's such a cute name!" I picked him up and squeezed him as I twirled around. "Such a cute dog!!"

"Uh I can't breathe." He squirmed and gasped for air. I didn't let go.

"There you are, Pakun, I've been looking for you." came an all to familiar voice. I froze and slowly turned around. I saw before me the image of Kakashi. My mouth dropped. I knew Kim was probably doing the same. I continued to stare at him with wide eyes. "Who is that with you Pakun?" asked Kakashi with a smile.

"Umm, I'm not to sure. I found them over there next to --- "

"OH MY GOD!!!" I screamed interrupting Pakun. "It's Kakashi!" I dropped Pakun and ran over to him, arms outstretched. I threw myself onto him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"umm… Hi." he said nervously. I smiled up at him. He looked down at me with a smile that said 'get off me'. I ignored it, of course.

"I can't believe it actually you! This is so cool!" I cheered.

"Uh huh… well, could you let go of me?" He asked.

I bent down and picked up a stick and jabbed it into his side, seemingly randomly. "Ow! Hey! Why are you--" I poked him again, harder this time. "Stop that!" Before he could grab the stick from me, I was behind him, poking him. "Why are you poking me?!" he yelled finally.

"I got bored." I answered simply. He raised a brow at me as if I was stupid. "Hey!" I cheered suddenly. "I want to see your face." I reached for his mask but he grabbed my arm. Suddenly a rock came flying out of nowhere and hit Kakashi square in the side of the head. I saw an anime vein appear on his forehead.

"Who threw that?!" he yelled. We both looked at Kim.

"I did." She replied. "You must be a hologram, you just can't be real."

"Well I am." He said rubbing his head, letting go of my arm. _Perfect. _"Why did you throw a rock at me?" he asked

"To see if it would go through you because there's no way your real." She explained.

"What's wrong with you people?! Why don't you think I'm real?!"

"AHHH!" I yelled as I jumped to Kakashi in an attempt to pull down his mask. He grabbed my arm, flipped me around and pinned me to the ground, where he sat on me. I turned and looked at him what little I could. "Come on Kakashi," I whined. "Let me see your face. …PLEASE!!"

"No."

"Let me see your damn face!!" I yelled.

"No. You can't see my face. So give it up."

"NEVER!!" I yelled in determination. He sighed.

"It's pretty bad Kakashi, that a ninja, as strong as you, can't handle a blonde girl that's not even half your size." Kim pointed out. He shot her an evil glare. She immediately looked afraid, and put her hands up and took a step back. "Sorry." She apologized. Kakashi looked back to me.

"Now if I let you up will you leave me alone and stop trying to look at my face?" I smiled at him, some what evilly, and said,

"Of course Kakashi!" He looked at me for a moment and hit me hard on the head.

"OW! What did you do that for?!" I yelled.

"Your lying."

"Grrrr, you stupid idiot!!" I shouted. He hit me again.

"Don't call me an idiot!" I could hear Kim laughing a distance away from me.

"Alright Stupid! I wont call you an idiot. … idiot." I mumbled. He glared at me and I glared back. "Let me up now!!!!" I screamed as loud as I could. Kakashi looked at me then hit me repeatedly on the head. I sat on the ground with my arms crossed and a pout on my face. _Man, Kakashi is abusive. _He stood over top of me and was looking down at me with his arms crossed. I looked up at him. "Jackass." I mumbled.

"What?!" He asked.

"Nothing!" I went into a thought. _Maybe he needs anger management._

"You!" I heard Kakashi yell. I jumped at the sound. I looked at him and saw to my relief he was looking at Kim. She looked at him wide eyed. "Come here." He commanded.

"Y-Yes sir!" she replied and ran over to him.

"Sit down next to your little friend,"

"Little?!" I yelled but was ignored.

"I have some questions for you two."

"Try to go easy on them Kakashi, their not that bad. I kind of like them." Pakun stated.

"Oh, Pakun! I had forgotten about you, sorry."

"It's ok." Pakun came and sat down next to me. I looked at him, then back to Kakashi.

"Great." I mumbled. "Here comes the questions."

"So who are you? Where are you from? And why are you here in the leaf village?"

I looked to Kim who had a confused look on her face. I, as well, didn't know what to do, but when in doubt, **LIE**.

"Well…" I began. "You see, we, um…" I was coming up short for words. _Come on Carolena! You've got to think up a lie and quick. _

"Well?" He pressed. "Who are you?"

"Uh, this is Kim." I motioned to my friend. "And I'm Carolena!" _Should I give a last name? _

"Kim…" He mumbled, "Carolena…weird names, oddly dressed too…hm…"

"Weird?!" I shouted, immediately taking offense. "I'll show you weird, you white haired fre-!" Kim covered my mouth. I fought to break free.

"What she's trying to say," She said, "Is she'll tell you what happened." She smiled nervously. Kakashi crossed his arms.

"Go ahead then."

"Well, you see…uh, that is…" Kim still held my mouth shut. I broke free by biting her. She shrieked but I ignored her as I jumped to my feet.

"It was terrible!" I whined. "They looked like normal people to me, I didn't think they would cause us any harm, but I guess I underestimated them…"

"Yes," input Kim, "We were just minding our own business, on our way to…" She looked at me wide eyed.

"A near by village to sell our goods. You see, we're wanderers, we make weapons to sell to markets in villages." I cheered as if it was so believable. Kakashi looked at me like I was stupid. _Crap! He's not buying it! _

"So those guys wanted to 'try out' our merchandise. I told her it was bad idea, but as usual, she wouldn't listen."

"And so they robbed us. I thought it'd be ok! But I guess not." I looked up at him with a sad face, it didn't faze him.

"They knocked us out and obviously dumped us here." Kim said, shrugging. Kakashi looked at us thoughtfully.

"What do you say Kakashi?" asked Pakun.

"They could be lying." he said calmly. I glared at him, irritated. Kim inhaled sharply and held it. . "But I can't prove that." Kim exhaled. "Not yet anyway."

"We're not lying!" I yelled, stepping closer to him. He didn't move.

"So?" Kim questioned quietly.

"I suppose I have no choice, you don't seem to oppose no apparent threat." He eyed me in particular. I fought the urge to punch him, and let the string of profanity escape from my mouth. "So if you want," He continued, "you may come with me and I'll introduce you to lady Tsunade, and if its ok with her, you can stay in the leaf village until we can escort you back home." He turned to Pakun. _Home. Home? Home?! Oh God! How can they take us home, when apparently we came from another dimension? _

I looked at Kim, she looked pale. She must have been thinking the same thing. I felt sick to my stomach. I wrapped my arms around myself, fighting the nausea forming in me. Kakashi turned back to us after saying a few words to Pakun, who began to leave. I felt to sick to say anything. _This is a dream…Yeah! That's it! Just a dream. _My lie made some of the sickness go away.

"Ready?" asked Kakashi. He cocked a brow at us, probably wondering why we looked so distraught. I shook my head slightly and begun walking. Kim and I followed behind him. I eyed him as he got out a very familiar book, and started reading. We walked for a while, staying behind Kakashi all the while he read his book. Every now and then he would snap back to reality and look back at us, always with a slight blush on his face. _Hm…I wonder what perverted act he's reading. _I was just getting ready to speed up to see if I could get a quick glance, but Kim interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey Carolena." She whispered.

"What?" I replied, looking at her.

"Do you think we're dead?" she asked.

"What?!" I laughed. "I don't think, but then again, I'm not sure what to think now." I decided not to mention the scream and pain I felt before I blacked out as I fell into the darkness.

"Don't you think the earthquake killed us?" I was getting ready to answer, when Kakashi spoke up.

"Girls, we're here." The gargantuan gates slowly opened and I ran inside. Ramen and many other mouthwatering scents hit me as they lingered in the air. Villagers bustled about in every direction up and down the streets. Banners of all colors hung in various places, the Sakura trees were in full bloom, giving the village that perfect touch of beauty. _What's this? A festival? _

* * *

Akina: Well…here it is, my chapter. Hope you liked it. I don't have much to stay just that I'm **really** hungry! -.- I put off eating till I finish my homework and wrote this chapter. See how dedicated I am? You should love me! Haha. Just kidding. *whispers* not really… well, I'm going to get some good before my stomach starts eating itself. Please review if you can! Bye!! *runs to the kitchen*


	3. In And Out

Hello again! It's me! ^_^ I'll keep this short- Hope your liking the story!

Disclaimer: We do not, and never will, own Naruto…however, all original characters do belong to us! ^_^

* * *

Chapter 3: In and Out

(Kim's POV)

_Wow_, was my first thought as I entered the busy village. I gazed around me, at all the colorful banners, the stalls being prepared, and all the food being cooked. The kids were running around with smiles on their faces, some even wearing masks. Mothers smiled fondly at them, while working amongst themselves in groups. _What's going on here? _I wondered, gazing around, trying to remember if any of the Naruto episodes had any festivals in them. Of course, I drew a blank. I was to busy thinking that I was actually in Konoha. _That or the Gods are playing a really sick, sick, joke on me. _

"Wow." Carolena whispered next to me.

"Wow." I agreed, nodding my head.

"Come on girls, quit gawking." Kakashi sighed, putting away his book. I noticed how Carolena's eyes followed his every movement. I, on the other hand, was drooling. I sniffed the air and smelt the most delicious food ever, making my stomach growl. I laughed in embarrassment, but no one seemed to notice.

"I'm hungry…" I whispered, staring at a ramen stall to our left. Carolena was to busy inching closer and closer to the silver haired ninja. He didn't seem to notice, or just didn't care, but who really knows what goes on in his head?

"Well," Kakashi said, "After we talk to Tsunade-sama, we'll get you some food. Now hurry up." he ushered us on, and us being the smart ones we are, followed him. Carolena kept walking closer and closer to him, an odd gleam in her eyes. _Probably revenge. _I thought to myself, and looked around at the booths being set up. Everyone was so happy. "Keep up; I don't want to lose you in this crowd."

"Why? You can always summon dogs to find us." Carolena grinned, looking up at him as he stared down at her oddly. I noticed the mistrust in his eyes before he turned back ahead. "Was it something I said?" she asked innocently, looking back at me. She stopped and fell in step with me.

"Carolena, please, don't go stating off facts." I sighed. "We don't want people to be any more suspicious of us then-" I stopped when I noticed she was no longer listening to a word I said.

Carolena opened her mouth to say something, we noticed him tense suddenly. By tense I mean he grabbed a kunai out of his pack thing. We watched him with wary eyes, knowing he could kill us both before we knew it, and followed him like obedient dogs. We finally arrived at the Hokage building I knew so well. It was even bigger than I imagined it. _And that's saying something. I imagined it pretty big…_ I sighed, and we headed up the stairs.

I didn't realize how tired I was, or how quiet Carolena was being, till we got to the landing and I was tempted to ask for a piggy back ride. I looked at Carolena and she looked the same as me, tired, and scared, though she would **never** admit it. We made the walk down the hallway, and I noticed it was darker than my liking. _If this is a dream, meeting Tsunade might turn it into a nightmare. _I grimaced at the thought, and knew if one of us was hit with her deadly punches, it would be just that, deadly. We stopped outside her door, and Kakashi knocked. "What?!" we heard her snap.

"I've found some girls outside the gates, they looked lost. I figured you would want to see them." he answered.

"Fine. Come in." and the door opened. We followed Kakashi in nervously, glancing at one another. Dream or not, we don't want to be on her bad side, I realized. So silence reigned as she looked us up and down.

"What are your names girls?" she asked, looking us up and down, probably looking at our clothing.

"My names Carolena and this is Kim." Carolena said quietly, staring at her with wide eyes.

"Why don't you tell me how you came to end up outside my gates?" she asked, that serious look coming onto her face.

"Uh…well…" I swallowed, losing my nerve under her stare.

"We were traveling in a near-by village." Carolena started.

"What village?" she demanded. Then came a brief silence as we considered villages, then I said my favorite, other then the Leaf Village.

"Sand village!" I answered.

"We're wanderers, and we make weapons to sell." Carolena added.

"And these guys wanted to check the merchandise." I finished.

"And then they robbed us blind. We're simply smiths; we have no fighting skills what-so-ever." Carolena said, holding up her hands as if Tsunade had threatened to hit her.

"And then they knocked us out, and next thing we knew, we were here." Carolena finished, and we sighed in unison, as if we wished that didn't happen. Everything was silent for a while, as she sat there, staring at us oddly.

"I've never saw outfits like those before." she noted, staring at our clothing. I looked at Carolena's, which was a shirt of happy bunny that said in huge letters, 'bite me.' She wore simple blue jeans and had flip flops on. I, on the other hand, was wearing a blue shirt with jogging pants on and a pair of socks. I didn't realize I was wearing socks till now. _Wow, aren't I observant? _I scolded myself.

"Uh…we come from a far-away village. Across the seas." Carolena shrugged. "These are the outfits they sell there."

"Why haven't I heard of them? I've been everywhere." she was still staring at us with calculating eyes, something I wasn't used to seeing Tsunade do.

"This is a very remote place, deep in the mountains in a valley. We make everything ourselves." I explained, making it up as I go. "We're a small village and we don't like getting involved in things that don't concern us."

"Ah…" she nodded, and snapped her fingers. Instantly, we were seized.

"HEY! LET GO! OW! QUIT!" Carolena screamed, struggling.

"What are you doing?!" I cried out, struggling also.

"Now, we can do this the hard way, or easy way. Where are you REALLY from? Spies, perhaps?" Her gaze was hostile as she looked us over once again.

"We weren't lying!" Carolena growled, glaring at the woman.

"Oh? I wouldn't be so sure. If you had been to the Sand Village, you would either have a sun burn, tanned skin, or at least sand in your HAIR." she yelled, slamming her hands on the desk. We watched with horror as it cracked down the middle. That could happen to us. "Also, one minute your wanderers without a home, and then you have a home over seas?! Do you take me for an idiot?!"

"Well…" Carolena started, and I stomped on her foot. "OW!"

"What was that?" asked Tsunade in a deathly calm voice.

"You look pretty today." Carolena said through clenched teeth, sending me a glare.

"Also, you're both to young to be smiths. Unless you were trained from birth, there's no way you can be so good as to go around and sell it. How would you make it? If you were ninja, you could have escaped their hold easily."

"But what if we just wanted you to _think _we wasn't ninja?" Carolena asked with a smug look on her face.

"If that's supposed to help you, it isn't working." Tsunade stated in a deadpan voice. "I want the truth, girls, or I'll have you interrogated by Ibiki Marino." she looked at me dead in the eye till I looked away. Carolena, however, didn't.

"Fine." I spoke. "Just let us go." and with a nod from Tsunade, we felt them release us. I rubbed my wrists and glared at the ANBU members darkly. We both glared at them, and then we turned back to Tsunade. "We'll tell you the truth, but I highly doubt you'll believe it."

"Try me."

"Ok." Carolena spoke up. "We're not from this world, ok? In OUR world, you're just a TV show that we watch for our own entertainment."

"And in that world, you can't walk up walls, and it's illegal to fight with knives and such." I added. "We have cars, cell phones, stuff you don't even have."

"Then one day she was up my house." Carolena sighed. "And we were watching you all on the TV, in the TV show. Uh…it was a rerun, when Sasuke left. We watched him leave and knock Sakura out and put her on a bench. We know he went with the Sound 5 and went to join Orochimaru. We know he almost killed Naruto, and that Neji, Chouji, and Kiba could have died while Shikamaru only had a broken finger."

"And we were doing our own thing when an earthquake happened, and we thought we was dead. Then next thing **I **know, we're here in this world with Carolena going on about a talking dog." I finished.

"So, believe us?" asked Carolena cheerfully. Tsunade sat back in the chair.

"Lock them up." she ordered.

"WE WERE TELLING THE TRUTH YOU OLD HAG!" Carolena yelled.

"I wanted the actual truth, not a made up truth." Tsunade responded, an anime mark appearing on her forehead.

"ARGH! LET GO!" Carolena shouted, and used her almighty nails to pinch the guy under the arm. Even the best trained ninja can't stand a good pinch under the arm. With a yelp, he shoved her away and onto the ground.

"Tsunade! We can tell you stuff no one else knows! Please!" I tried. She didn't believe us. She had already written us off as spies, I realized, the moment we stepped in the door. Now we were being dragged to the door. In one last desperate attempt, I yelled out, "WE KNOW ABOUT NAWAKI!" A tense silence filled the air, until she finally spoke.

"Wait." she said, and she was in front of us. "What about Nawaki?" she asked, her eyes narrowed down at me. I racked my brain for something, but Carolena answered in a surprisingly calm voice.

"We know you gave him that necklace you gave Naruto and he died the next day. And then the same thing happened with Dan."

"So you thought the necklace was cursed." I added quietly,

"Lock them up in a cell." she said, turning her back and walking back to her desk. We allowed ourselves to be dragged down there, not fighting. What was the point anymore? When they closed the cell door, Carolena spoke the words I was thinking.

"We are **SO **screwed." and then, once again, silence reigned.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review! ^_^


	4. Jail Time Part One

Akina: Hey, Akina here....again, introducing my chapter and to stay I don't own Naruto sadly...

Enjoy the chapter!!! The first part, anyways...

* * *

Chapter 4: Jail Time

(Part One)

(Carolena's POV)

I glared at the ninja who locked us in the cell and so cruelly turned and walked away, without an ounce of regret! "Humph!" I grunted. Kim sighed in a frustrated tone.

"What now?" She asked.

"We could try a jail break." I suggested. Kim rolled her eyes at me, it was that moment that we heard the door open in the distance. Then foot steps coming down the hall. Of course, it was none other then our 'dear' friend, Kakashi.

"Kakashi!" I shouted, and ran to the front of the cell. Kim stood back in the dark shadow of the cell. A dark sinister cloud hovered around her. _Oh man, she's pissed. _I turned my attention back to Kakashi. "Kakashi! You jerk! Let us out!" I glared at him. "We're not spies! You've got to believe us!"

"Carolena." He let out a deep sigh. "You've got to understand how hard this is to believe." He looked at us, searching us for any clues to the mystery. I locked with his gaze, meeting his square in the eyes. I thought about how bad I wanted to bust him in the mouth. "You say we're a TV show!" He continued. "And that somehow you were sucked into this world. Do you know how stupid that story sounds?"

"As stupid as your voice." I suggested. He looked at me calmly, which made me a little nervous.

"Kakashi." I heard Kim say sweetly. I looked at her as she stepped closer, she didn't seem mad anymore. "What purpose would it serve us if we were to lie to you? If we were spies, which we're not, don't you think we would come up with a more believable story?" I looked at Kakashi.

"Also," I began, "We come from a place that is more advance then here. What could you have that we could possible want? And even if we were spies, we already know all your secrets, we know things that even you don't know, if there was something here we wanted, we could just go straight there and get it. Why would we waste our time with you?" He soaked in our words and he began to understand.

"That may be true, but regardless to what you say, we still have to look into this, and be sure before we let you go."

"AHHHH!" I screamed. "Your so irritating!" He sighed.

"Oh yeah, I'm the one that's irritating. Anyway, I'm going to stay down here and keep an eye on you two.

"Do what you want, stupid copy cat ninja." I mumbled. He turned and walked over to the wall across from us, leaned against it, took out a book, and began reading.

"You know," said Kim, "We actually couldn't go get whatever we wanted from here. We could never get pass the ninja."

"Shh!" I hushed her. I heard Kakashi chuckle.

"Hey Kakashi!" said Kim.

"Hmm?" He looked up at her.

"Can I have a harmonica?"

"Oh! And a silver metal cup and a finger nail file!" I added as I smiled at him. He looked at us with a raised brow.

"I suppose." He said. He closed his book then left the room. He was back in just a moment with the items we asked for. "Here." He said as he held them out. Kim took the harmonica with a polite,

"Thank you." I snatched the cup and file out of his hands.

"Thanks, stupid!" Kakashi shook his head, then walked over ot the same wall and began reading. I looked at him for a second, then I sat the cup down and began filing one of the metal poles on the cell door. Kim began playing the harmonica in a sad tune, the kind you hear when you watch a movie and one of the characters is locked up in jail. I got annoyed at the slow process with the file, so I began to file faster. I'm not sure how long this went on, but it must have been a while because Kakashi took notice to us.

"Girls." He called. "Stop it!" I paid him no attention and Kim continued playing her harmonica.

"Must get out." I mumbled to myself. I heard foot steps coming my way. I looked up and saw Kakashi standing in front of me. Before I could move away, he grabbed the finger nail file and put it in his pocket. "No!" I shrieked. "Give it back!" I made a sad attempt to get it back from him. He stared at me with an odd look on his face. I locked eyes with him and glared slightly. This lasted a while and I wondered when he was going to look away. One thing was for sure, I wasn't to be the one to break eye contact. "Why do you keep staring at me like that?" I asked in annoyance. He raised a brow at me.

"It's just you remind me of one of my students."

"I do?" I asked, happy I had a resemblance to one of the Naruto characters. _I wonder which one…_

"Yeah." He replied simple, then turned and walked back to the wall and began reading. I snapped back to reality. _Crap! He distracted me, and I didn't get my finger nail file back, or at least grab his book. I will…I will take his book away! I set this goal for myself, and I shall complete it!_

"Must have revenge." I growled. I looked at Kim, she was still preoccupied with her harmonica. I leaned against the cell door, with my back to Kakashi. "Humph!" I pouted. Then I noticed the metal cup that I sat on the floor. A smile stretched across my face. I grabbed the cup and started to roughly bang it on the cell door. "LET ME OUT!" I yelled as I made the annoying sound of clanging metal. I continued to yell. "UNJUST! RACIST NINJA! AHHHHH!"

"KAKASHI!" yelled the ninja who locked us up earlier, as he slammed his fist on the desk. "If you don't shut her up, I'm going to rip her mouth out!" I continued to bang on the door with my cup and acted like I didn't hear him. Kakashi closed his book with a sigh. I stopped and stepped away from the door.

"Carolena." He said. "Give me the cup."

"NO!" I wrapped my arms around the cup and held it close to my chest. "You already took my finger nail file away. You can't have the cup!" He looked at me with a blank stare, which made me fell like a child. But I wouldn't show it to him.

"If you don't stop being so troublesome, Yuki is going to hurt you."

"Tell Yuki to bring it on!" I yelled so he could hear. He scowled at me. I heard a small crash. I turned and saw that Kim had dropped her harmonica.

"Um, sorry." She said as she picked it up. It was ten that Kakashi grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me against the cell door. I hit him repeatedly on the head with the metal cup.

"OW! Stop it!" He snatched the cup away from me with a jerk then walked away. I turned to Kim.

"Hey Kim." I whispered. She stopped playing.

"What?"

"Come here. I have an idea."

"Oh God no!" I smacked her over the head.

"I know how we can get out of here."

"How?" She sighed.

"We can get that ninja, Yuki, to come over here. Then we can use your harmonica to threaten him and get Kakashi to let us go." I cheered as if it was a wonderful plan.

"You want to threaten a ninja with a harmonica?" She asked in a tone that said, 'Your stupid.'

"Do you have a better plan?"

"Yes, actually, I think we should just sit here and wait and see what happens." I ignored her and grabbed the harmonica out of her hand. She tried to take it back.

"Stop it!" I ordered.

"Give it back! This is stupid!" I kicked her hard on the leg. "OW!" She yelled. "Fine. Take it!" She rubbed her leg.

"Hey Yuki!" I yelled as I ran up to the door. The annoyed ninja looked at me.

"What do you want?"

"Come here." Kim said. I was surprised she was taking part in this. He got up from his desk and came closer.

"A little closer. We have a question." I said as I ushered him over. He came to stand in front of me, his face hard.

"What?" He asked. I grabbed hold of his shoulder, spun him around, and put the harmonica to his neck. He didn't bother to fight.

"Ok Kakashi!" I said, "Let us go or I'll kill him." Kim kept her head down, her face red. Obviously she was thinking how stupid this was.

"Whatever." He replied without looking up. "Go ahead and kill him."

"What?" questioned Kim.

"But I, I said I would kill him." I said in an soft child-like voice.

"So go ahead." He simply replied.

"What kind of ninja are you?!" I screamed. I felt Yuki move.

"I'm getting so sick of you." He growled. I looked and saw him pulling out a kunai. Kakashi stepped forward.

"What do you think your doing Yuki?" asked Kakashi as he pulled out a kunai of his own.

"Getting ready to rid the world of a troublesome brat."

"Hey!" I went to punch him, but he grabbed my arm.

"Let her go." ordered Kakashi. Before I could blink, he was between me and Yuki. I dropped the harmonica and stepped back. Just then we heard a sound at the door that stopped us all. Tsunade entered the room. She looked at us with question.

"What are you doing with a kunai Yuki?!" She asked harshly. I looked at Kakashi and saw he already put his away. I smiled slightly. My arm throbbed. I looked and saw it was red and already beginning to bruise from where Yuki had grabbed me. _Bastard! He'll pay. _

"Nothing." He mumbled. He put away his kunai and sat down. Tsunade and Kakashi looked back to us. I saw them eye my arm and I 'casually' put it behind me.

"Um, Lady Tsunade, hello." said Kim.

"Kakashi." She said.

"Yes?" He replied with a smile.

"Let them go."

"As you wish." He walked over to the desk where Yuki sat. I saw the glare Kakashi shot him. Not just any normal glare, it was a glare that said, 'I dare you to cross me.' He picked up the keys and walked over to the door and unlocked it.

"FREEDOM!" I yelled as I busted out of the cell, nearly slamming into Kakashi. I ran down the hall and out the door. I latched onto a tree. "Tree…" I mumbled. Kakashi, Tsunade, and Kim walked out. Kim threw her hands up and twirled around.

"It's good to be free."

"You'd think they were in there for years."

"Free spirits don't do well in dark cages." replied Tsunade. "Girls, come here." She ordered. I let go of the tree and walked over to her. "Alright," She said, "Listen closely, we're going to let you go but only on a few conditions…"

* * *

Please review ^_^


End file.
